Bleach's drabbles
by NinieN
Summary: Pequeños, cómicos, dramáticos, alegres y demás sentimientos, drabbles de cada uno de los personajes de Bleach. Pasen y prueben, puede que no se arrepientan.
1. Yumichika Ayasegawa

**Bleach** y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a **Tite Kubo.** Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p>Su sonrisa con un leve deje seductor se ensancho al ver su reflejo, <em>Que hermoso soy<em>, y así lo era, por que Yumichika Ayasegawa no era narcisista sin una razón, él era la encarnación de la belleza, aquella que con una sola mirada te eriza la piel y con un leve roce te paraliza el corazón, o eso pensaba Yumichika. Su belleza era tal, que los mismos hombres en su interior lo reconocían.

Su emplumada ceja se arqueo, y con la mano aparto su cabello con gracia, era irónico pensar que alguien como el se encontrara en la violenta, mugrienta y conflictiva decima primera división, no encajaba para nada. Pero para los que veían más que el físico, y apreciaban con detalle su arrogante personalidad, podían notar que él era perfecto para la lucha, ágil, fuerte, dedicado, tan al punto de no revelar el verdadero nombre de su zanpakutou.

Y para los que eran más detallistas aun, podían darse cuenta que su actitud con sus allegados y superiores era honorable, muy a pesar de cuanto le cabreaba a veces su fukutaicho, no perdía esa actitud protectora hacia ella, por que sabia que apenas era una niña, una niña que no se encontraba en el entorno correcto y muy a su pesar, se sentía responsable de que creciera en un ambiente menos violento.

Yumichika Ayasegawa también era dulce y paternal, un fiel amigo. El era indiscutiblemente perfecto. Sus ojos violenta miraron con benevolencia el paisaje, y con un grácil andar se dirigió a aquella división que había aprendido a conocerlo y a respetarlo como un guerrero, y no un simple y narcisista **Shinigami**.

* * *

><p>Espero que este drabble haya sido de su agrado, realmente trato de exponer con un poco mas de profundidad a estos maravillosos personajes. Recuerden que los comentarios son la base del desempeño de un escritor, en pocas palabras, sin ustedes estamos muerto. Espero que quieran seguir leyendo, el siguiente sera de<strong> Ichimaru Gin <strong>


	2. Ichimaru Gin

Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de** Tite Kubo.** Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p>Una sola palabra describía a la perfección a Ichimaru Gin, la astucia. Solo el había logrado volverse un subordinado en menos de un año, solo el podía haber engañado al mismísimo Aizen, ese que creía que Ichimaru Gin seguía sus ordenes sin dudar, y que estaba dispuesto a irse a Hueco Mundo, sin rechistar. La permanente sonrisa de zorro se ensancho ante el pensamiento, y como era de costumbre sus ojos permanentemente cerrados no se inmutaron. Nadie había logrado hacer las cosas que él hizo, por que Ichimaru Gin sabía que contaba con un factor clave, era temido.<p>

Para nadie era de sorprenderse que el causara ese sentimiento, siendo a penas un estudiante ya intimidaba a personas de grados mayores, estando en el seretei y mas tarde volviéndose Taicho, todos sus subordinados preferían cumplir sus mandatos sin ni siquiera dudar, hasta sus mismos superiores en fuerza preferían no tenerlo como enemigo. El ex-taicho del 3er escuadrón sabía lo que causaba, y era claro que se aprovechaba de eso. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, agitando su platina melena.

Aunque era consiente, muy en el fondo se lamentaba que después de que muriera nadie lloraría por él, pero esperaba que por lo menos, aquella con que paso su corta infancia lo llorara, Matsumoto Rangiku. Esa rubia con atributos exaltantes, excelente shinigami, inteligente, amante del sake y alguna vez el ser mas allegado que pudo haber tenido, pero sabia que tal vez no iba ser tan fácil, no temía que lo odiara, se lo tenia mas que merecido, siempre le había dejado y había vuelto cuando mas le placía, nunca sin considerar sus sentimientos, nunca sin detenerse a pensar en ella. Suspiro con rudeza, esperaba que por lo menos ella se detuviera a llorar por él, por muy egoísta que fuera.

Por otro lado, alguien al cual lamentaba herir hasta cierto punto, era Kira Izuru, había sido un buen fukutaicho, se alegraba de que se hubiera convertido en un ser mas fuerte y una buena imagen para lo que alguna vez fue su escuadrón. No se lamentaba dejarlos, tenia que hacerlo para poder salvarlos, en su momento pensaba Ichimaru Gin. Pero parecía que ya era tarde, había dejado pasar tal vez demasiado tiempo, o tal vez nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Lo había dado todo, pero tal vez había sido demasiado astuto o demasiado inocente.

Solo esperaba que todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había padecido, no se fuera por el desfiladero, sin tener ningún resultado. Esperaba que aun que no fuera el, aquel hombre de ojos valientes, sin vacilación, acabara con lo que el tuvo que haber hecho, que terminara con aquel que en su momento había servido y que por lo menos todos los que alguna vez padecieron por el, lo perdonaran. Todo lo había hecho por que el mal debía ser erradicado desde la raíz y no desde el tallo, ya que siempre quedaría el núcleo, y si el núcleo no era destruido, sus esfuerzos no servirían de nada. Así pensaba que Ichimaru Gin que se debían hacer las cosas, y por esa misma razón todo había acabado para él.

* * *

><p>Debo admitir que es algo confuso, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Recuerden si sus comentarios no somos nadie, así que no duden en comentar. Espero que a pesar de todo haya sido de su agrado. Aun no estoy segura de quien sera el próximo drabble, ya veremos. Nos vemos pronto,<strong> Ninie<strong>.


End file.
